


Morning Star

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up early. Lucifer doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts).



> Submitted to Tumblr user [iamlucifersfury](http://iamlucifersfury.tumblr.com/post/59220563071/morning-star), who asked for fluff.

Lucifer hates waking up. Unlike Cas, who is still adjusting to the concept of sleeping, Lucifer took to this part of his newfound humanity as though it was meant for him.

Sam has never been able to sleep in for long, so most mornings, he will sneak out of bed before sunrise and go for a run, leaving Lucifer snoring under the covers. He secretly loves being the first one up, getting to see Lucifer so vulnerable, and knowing the only one who's ever seen how _human_ the devil can really be.

(He's also really cute when he's asleep, not that Sam is ever, ever going to tell him that.)

But some mornings, Lucifer stirs when he hears Sam getting out of bed. One day, Sam comes back from the bathroom to find Lucifer glaring at him.

"Sorry, babe," he says. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Of course you didn't." Lucifer says, acidly.

Sam blinks, confused. "I'm heading out now, you can go back to -"

"Sit," Lucifer commands. Sam does so, half-smiling and half-uncertain what's going on.

As soon as he touches the bed, Luc's hand grabs his shoulder and tugs him backwards. He lets himself flop against the pillows with a huff of laughter as Lucifer leans over him.

"Do you remember, beloved, what they used to call me, when the world was newly made?"

Sam nods. Even if Lucifer hadn't told him the stories, he knows the lore. "Morning Star."

Lucifer's lips curve upwards, although, as ever when he talks about his past, it isn't much of a smile.

"In this body, I am no longer able to rise before the sun." He looks mournful, something he is far too good at before his first cup of coffee. "So why must you insist on doing so, when I cannot?"

"Luc..." Sam sighs, and pulls Lucifer down to lie beside him. "I hate being the one to wake you up. When you're asleep... you're at peace."

Lucifer looks slightly mollified, but he still lays a hand on Sam's chest.

"Stay," he says, and this time it sounds more like a question.

Sam grins and wraps his arms around the former angel in his bed. He buries his head into Luc's shoulder, and murmurs against the skin:

"You could have just _said_ that you didn't want to wake up alone."


End file.
